Embodiments of the invention generally relate to machines, such as air compressor systems, that incorporate electric motors having internal components including a stator and rotor. More specifically, embodiments of the invention relate to the disassembly and installation of components of the electric motor for testing, reconditioning, or replacing such components.
Machines such as air compressors are used on locomotives and include electric motors to power the compressors, which generate and supply compressed air to operating components on the locomotive. The compressor and electric motors may be operating over extended periods of time and are subject to extreme conditions. Over time, components of the electric motor may fail or require maintenance. Accordingly, the components of an electric motor such as the rotor and stator must be removed from the electric motor housing on the compressor in order to replace or recondition the components. For larger machinery, these components may weigh as much as or more than 500 pounds (226.8 kilograms). The disassembly and installation of these components can be cumbersome and dangerous.
With reference to FIGS. 1, 2, and 3 there is provided schematic illustrations of a system or method used for the disassembly and installation of an electric motor on a machine such as a compressor. As shown in FIG. 1, there is a compressor 10 including an electric motor 12 and a hydraulically driven tool 14 prepared for disassembly or installation of components of the motor 12. The tool 14 includes a piston 40 supported in a housing 38, and the tool 14 is connected to a hydraulic system (not shown) for driving the piston 40 backward and forward relative to the motor 12 and compressor 10. A flange 32 on the housing is used to secure the tool 14 to the rotor 18 for removal and installation of the rotor 18. A crane 16 is provided for lifting and aligning the tool 14 with the rotor 18 and shaft 24. The tool 14 is suspended from the crane 16 with a sling 42, so the tool 14 may sway or move responsive to movement of the piston 40 as explained below.
As shown in FIG. 2, a motor cover and fan have been removed from the motor 12, and a temporary flange 30 is mounted to a rotor sleeve 22. The motor 12 components shown include a stator 20 and rotor 18. A rotor sleeve 22 is disposed between the compressor shaft 24 and rotor 18 on which a fan (not shown) is mounted. The stator 20 and rotor 18 and an end of the compressor shaft 24 are maintained within a motor housing 34, which is bolted to a compressor housing 36. The crane 16 and tool 14 are moved into position so that an end of an adapter 28 on the piston 40 engages an end of the shaft 24. The housing flange 32 is bolted and secured to the temporary flange 30, which is mounted to the rotor sleeve 22. A hydraulic system (not shown) drives or actuates the piston 40 forward or towards the motor 12 and compressor 10. By doing so, the weight of the compressor 10 forces the tool 14 on the crane 16 to move backwards away from the compressor 10, pulling the rotor 18 out of the motor housing 34 and from the stator 20. When the rotor 18 is removed in this manner, the rotor will drop or tilt as a result of the added weight of the rotor 18, striking other components including the stator and motor housing 34, which may cause damage to the components of the motor 12. In addition, the tool 14 and rotor 18 may have a tendency to sway on the crane 16, which could cause injury.
In reference to FIG. 3, there is shown the electric motor 12, with the rotor 18 having been installed in the motor 12. In preparation for the installation of the rotor 18, the temporary flange 30 is mounted on the rotor sleeve 22, and crane 16 is used to lift the rotor 18, align the rotor 18 with the shaft 24, and place the rotor 18 into the motor 12; however, because of the tight fitting between the rotor 18 and stator 20, the tool 14 is required to force the rotor 18 into its operating position within the motor 12. Before the tool 14 is used, a second adapter 44 is threaded onto the nose of the compressor shaft 24, and then affixed to the piston 40 and tool 14. The tool 14, with the second adapter 44, is then used to force the rotor 18 in to its operating position. The hydraulic system is activated, causing the piston 40 to retract and pull the shaft 24. As a result of the weight and size of the compressor 10, the tool 14 moves towards the compressor 10 and motor 12, positioning the rotor 18 in place in the motor 12. The piston 40 is then released from the second adapter 44, which is then removed from the compressor shaft 24. In addition, the temporary flange 30 is then removed and the components including the fan and motor cover are installed.